


Stories

by Ivy_Adair



Series: Fallout Kink Meme [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fallout Kink Meme, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Precognition, future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Adair/pseuds/Ivy_Adair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Drabble. Mama Murphy can see a new relationship in Peggy's (F!SS) future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, before I'd really worked out Peggy's character. I've edited it (very minutely) from the Kink Meme version to be more inline with Peggy's development.

She’s in the middle of telling a wild tale to the gathered survivors when Mama Murphy sits down next to her. Peggy’s been raised in a world where respect was given to one’s elders, so she took the time to smile and pass the older woman an icy Nuka. Mama Murphy looks at her with those eyes that don’t quite see anything, but somehow see everything; they were unnerving at first, Peggy had to admit but she quickly grew fond of the strange, eccentric woman. 

“Keep going,” she says, reaching a shaking hand to pat Peggy’s blue-clad leg. “She likes your stories.”

Peggy smiles softly. “Who does, Mama?”

“The Girl,” she replies, cryptically. 

Chuckling a little at the game she figures Mama is playing, Peggy continues, “what girl, Mama? Is she my friend? Does she have a serious chem habit?”

“Not me, kid. I’m talkin’ about the girl who makes you smile when all you feel is the color she calls you.”

Peggy’s quick-witted retort dies before it crosses her lips. “Mama, I-”

“I know, kid. You don’t know what I’m talkin’ about now. But you will, you will.” A withered hand reaches into the mass of gray wiry curls that hung just underneath her hat and returns with a bobby pin. “Here, save these up. She likes it; thinks you’re good with your hands.”

Without thinking, Peggy takes the bobby pin from her and holds it between her thumb and forefinger. She clears her throat, shifting in discomfort as her dark eyes flick to the gathered audience. 

Swallowing her shaking voice, Peggy can only murmur, “what else can you tell me?”

“She’s got a good heart, like you; quick on her feet with enough moxie to take down a Deathclaw.”

Peggy laughs in spite of herself. “Sounds like my kind of girl.”

“You’re not ready yet, but you will be. Until then, kid,” Mama Murphy sighs and eases herself back up to her feet. “Keep tellin’ your stories and when you’re ready, you can listen to hers too.”


End file.
